


"I Can Eat You Alive"

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Grady is on a two week leave from the Navy, and what better way to spend his first night back then to go to a strip club. He doesn't actually want to be there, until he sees Claire dancing and he kept help but fall head over heels for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Can Eat You Alive"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr and it turned into this and I don't even know omg. I hope you like it. xx

Owen was on leave from the navy, a two week break. It was a common thing to have, especially when they were stationed at a new dock. Owen liked having breaks from his job, it was easy coming back to normal life; exactly where he wanted to be. But on this particular night, some guys from his unit had all agreed to go to a stripclub. Owen wasn’t one for strip clubs, it wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time to watch a girl dance around; he felt it incredibly disrespectful to gawk at someone when he didn’t know them, well, to gawk at them at all.

Barry was Owen’s closest friend, and was trying to persuade Owen to go. Barry kept his hand on Owen’s shoulder as they walked to the strip club. Owen rolled his eyes, but put Barry’s head in a headlock. They both laughed as they go closer to the door. As soon as they walked in, it was like a sea of officers, the loud whoops and holas of the desperate men looking for their own private dance.

Owen sat in a booth, a round of drinks given to their table. Owen wasn’t paying attention much, until there was a loud commotion erupting as a woman came onto the stage. She gripped on the pole at the end of the runway.

The woman held onto the pole, turning around on it, but it wasn’t her dance that was catching his eye; it was her. She was the most gorgeous thing Owen had ever seen. She had short copper red hair, and a smile that could kill any man if they stared too long. She had long legs, helped with the aid of heels, and a slim figure that made Owen’s mouth go dry. She wore a sequined bra and panties, attached to suspenders, hugging her thighs. But the lack of clothing wasn’t something he cared about, she was just stunning.

She moved around the pole, her leg wrapping around it in a quick spin, and she spun around the pole slowly. She did a whole routine with different spins and lifts, her legs, a powerful support, and all around mesmerising. Officers handed her money, which she slipped into her bra and the band of her panties. Barry began waving wilding to her, and Owen pinched the ridge of his nose.

“You shouldn’t stare ‘cause I know you want her.” Barry whispered over to Owen as she walked up to them. She ran a hand through the back of her hair and gave a beautiful smile to them. Owen could feel his hands go sweaty. She finally stopped in front of them, her hands resting on her hips. “Show my friend a good time.”  Barry chuckled, patting Owen’s arm. Barry handed over a note, and she stuffed it into her bra. Owen swallowed hard when she took hold of his collar and pulled him towards a private room.

Owen sat on the chair, and the sudden sense of arousal swept over him as he watched her close the door. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and smirked at him. She stretched her arms up, her muscles slowly defining as she turned to him. She walked over to him, her steps taking a painfully long time to get to him. She stood in front of him, kicking between his legs until her foot rested on the chair between his knees.

“What can I do for you officer?” she asked in a smooth flow of words, her foot tapping in between his legs. And as soon as he heard her speak, there weren’t nerves, he was only excited to get to know her, to give himself a chance with this woman.

“I could get a name and a number.” he said as he leaned forward in his chair. She gave a chesty laugh before she leaned forward, her forehead almost resting on his. Owen’s chest beat fast. He could kiss her. But he shouldn’t. This was her job, she was meant to tempt him, to be beautiful and seductive but he was close, he could just do it.

“We don’t work like that here.” she scoffed, let her knee fall between his legs. She leaned in further, pushing the chair back to rest on its hind legs. “You either get a lap-dance, or you get nothing. So what will it be?” she asked, a small bite to her lip.

“How about a name then?” he tried to get her name, but knew she could only give her stage name. He didn’t mind, at least he could call her something. She stood upright before turning around and taking a seat on his lap.

“They call me Rexy.” she leant back, hooking an arm around his neck. She ground down slightly, her back arching beautifully, and Owen had to suppress a moan. It was frustrating to keep his attraction at bay.

“Why?” he asked, her eyes locking with his, making him feel weak. All he wanted to do was hold onto her hips and feel her grind on top of him.

“Because I can eat you alive.” she whispered in his ear, and when she came back to his view, her nose nudged against his. She let out a small gasp before standing again. She started towards the door.

“Wait, is that all I get?” he didn’t want her to go. He needed to see her, be around her, but to her he was just a customer, and must have seemed like a creepy dude, trying to hit on her. He didn’t want that. He was just intoxicated by being around her, just looking at her beauty.

“Your friend didn’t pay for long. But, it’s been fun officer.” she smirked, giving a small salute and opening the door. Owen stood up, fixing up his collar and stopped at the door where she waited for him.

“The name is Owen, if you ever wanted to know.” he smiled and she bit her lip. He bound his hands to stop the temptation to touch her. He gave a nod and left.

 

**_***_ **

****

Claire would rarely ever find the men who came into her work attractive. They had a wide range of them, the ones that were beautiful but too cocky, or the shy ones that couldn’t bare to be there. She didn’t mind dancing, it was revealed stress from her marketing job. This was to pay off some student loans. It paid well and it was fun.

On this night, she walked on stage and obviously there was a new Navy ship docked for a few weeks. It was normal for this to happen, but the place was packed. She wrapped herself around the pole, starting her routine and there was money being thrown on stage. She would always end up near the floor, just ready to collect it.

A man caught her eye. He sat in a booth with his other navy friends. It wasn’t as though he was staring, or that he was too nervous to look, he just didn’t seem interested in being in a stripclub. Those men usually sat back and didn’t gawk at the girls at all, smiling when the girls walked passed in a polite manner. The man didn’t seem interested, until he finally saw her. Claire could swear, her breath stopped in her throat. He was utterly gorgeous and Claire kept eyeing him every so often.

He stared at her in a way that didn’t say ‘damn I want to sleep with this girl’, but like he actually thought she was worth something. She couldn’t help but overthink it slightly. He was beautiful. His friend waved her over and when he handed her the bill. She took it, put it in her bra and took him to a private room.

Claire felt nervous, and the man looked nervous, so she tried to play it off. Then as soon as she stepped on his chair, he leaned forward and was confident, a spark of desire echoing in her bones. He asked for a number and she honestly wanted to give it, but it was against policy, she wasn’t allowed to do that. And then, his voice was low, a small groan coming from his lips and a dark look in his eye that made Claire want to lean in and kiss him.

She felt herself tempted. That was her job; she was meant to do the tempting. She stood up and went to the door, and he told her his name. Owen. Of course. It was so fitting and then he was gone. God, she wanted him back. Just one last look at him, be able to talk to him. God, that’s all she wanted.

 

**_***_ **

 

 

Owen fixed up his uniform and combed back his hair. He looked at his reflection in the car window before looking over to Barry for some sort of reassurance that his appearance was good. Barry rolled his eyes. “Owen, why do you wanna go to the club again?” he asked, stepping slowly around the car. They were getting closer to the club and Owen’s smile couldn’t help but grow. “You want to see that girl again? What was her name? Rexy! That’s it.” Rexy wasn’t even her name and Owen loved it.

“So what? She’s gorgeous.” Owen fixed up his collar and bit the edge of his lip.

“She’s also a stripper,” Barry mentioned, “She’s out of your league.” he elaborated. That was true. Owen couldn’t stand a chance to the people she met. He was probably just some navy guy. That would have been a common occurrence here, but Owen still had hope. It was small, but still.

“I’m an officer, and I’m sure she can lower her standards for me.” he took a deep breath before they walked into the strip club. Owen wanted to make sure he got closer this time, so he couldn’t miss her. Barry sat in the same booth as the night before, and kept a watch out. Now Barry knew how Owen felt last night. Rexy came out on stage, crawling across the stage floor, and eventually lying down in front of Owen. There weren’t as many men there that night, so Owen was able to hold a conversation if she were to talk to him.

Rexy hadn’t noticed Owen yet, and slowly she raised her hips from the stage, before turning her head to him. She had a smirk on her lips that turned to a full smile when she saw him. Owen’s mouth felt dry; it felt as though every time Rexy looked at him he felt like a schoolboy talking to his crush.

“Hello officer, didn’t expect to see you again.” she said before rolling onto her stomach. She was close to the stage’s edge.

“I never got your number.” he replied, a small smile picking up. It seemed, that whenever Rexy talked to him, his courage seemed to spike. He just needed to know that she was willing to talk to him, to give him the time of day.

“You got the name. That’s about all you’re gonna get.” Rexy’s hand landed to her lips, her nails running over the edge of the pink silk lines. So. Damn. Tempting. Her legs kicked back and forth, making her ass jiggle. Owen cleared his throat, dragging his eyes back to her face. Rexy giggled.

“Are you sure? Cause I could buy you dinner and change your mind.” he asked her again, before she rolled over onto her back. She moved her legs into the air, before she let one leg bend, her calves looking so delicately defined. Owen had too many bad thoughts running in his head.

“Sorry, officer, but I work too often for a date.” she replied, and Owen’s chest sank, avoiding her eye. “But,” she continued, and Owen’s eye met hers. “I know a heap of other girls go to the Jurassic Bar down the street, around midnight to grab a drink. You’re better off finding a girl you like there.” The spark of hope echoed through him, a small bit to his lip as he leaned in to question her.

“Will _you_ be there?” he asked, hopeful she would be. She sat up, and let her legs slip to the edge of the stage. She pulled herself forward, and let herself rest on the edge, her foot touching the top of his knee.

“Sorry, officer, not my scene.” she smirked, and gave a wink. Owen didn’t know what to make of it, but felt it better to not question her further. He reached into his pocket for a bill, but she shook her head. “On the house.” she smiled, and Owen gave another nod, biting his lip again. Rexy responded the same way, a small smile before she bit her lip and avoided his eye. Owen gave a short laugh before gesturing to Barry to leave. They were making their way out when a commotion was starting to rise.

“Hands off!” Rexy exclaimed and a sharp pain went up Owen’s spine. He turned around and saw someone with his hands on Rexy’s hips, trying to force her closer to him.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Owen didn’t even know what he was doing. They had their own bouncer and this was their job, but there was something taking over Owen’s reaction to the man touching Rexy. Owen strided towards the man, getting in between him and Rexy.

“I’m touching the merchandise.” the man whispered, obviously drunk, but he spoke loud enough that both Owen and Rexy heard. That made Owen mad.

“She’s not a fucking piece of meat you can buy, she’s a person!” Owen yelled loudly, and suddenly, Rexy’s hand gripped around his forearm. Owen looked back at her, her eyes filled with concern and she backed away. He must of looked pissed off because no one ever backed away from Owen without good reason.

“She’s on that pole, she’s here to entertain, she’s not a -” And just with those words, Owen was gone. He bound his hand and punched the man in the jaw. The man fell to the floor hard, and Owen shook his hand, trying to rid himself of the pain.

“Take it back, you piece of shit!” Owen shouted, almost ready to kick the man in the stomach, but instead, bent down, and picked the man up by his collar. “This is her job, she doesn’t do it for attention, she does it so she can get money! How would you like it is someone grabbed your balls in the middle of work!” the man looked afraid, and Owen was over it. He let go of his collar, shoving him away from Rexy. “Fuck off.” Owen said after the man as he left quickly. Soon, a bouncer came up to Owen and all his thoughts were catching up to him.

“You need to leave sir.” the bouncer said and Owen turned to Rexy. She swallowed hard and gripped his arm again.

“Owen, you should go.” she urged him, and he complied, Barry following after him. Barry got into the car, and Owen was going to until he heard someone yell his name. He turned and saw Rexy at the door. She still wore her bra and panties combo, her arms wrapping around herself immediately after stepping outside into the cold air. “Wait.” she muttered, her teeth clattering slightly. Owen closed the car door, indicating to Barry that he’d be a minute. Owen walked up to Rexy and she was shaking every few seconds from the cold of night. “Thank you for that. I mean, you didn’t have to, and I-” she tucked a hair behind her ear, but Owen didn’t want to hold back anymore. He scooped an arm around the back of her waist, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her quickly. She was taken back at first, but her hands rested delicately against his chest.

Owen knew his kiss was desperate, but god he wanted to do that. And it was beautiful. He pulled away and Rexy stood stunned against him. “Think nothing of it.” he let out in a breath. He swallowed, taking a step away from her and nodding once. “See ya, Rexy.” he murmured and left her standing there, staring at the place he once was. Owen sat in his car and let out a breath, the air passing his teeth and he blinked at the realisation as to what he had done.

“Are you going to go to the bar now?” Barry asked and Owen’s brow arched, wondering how Barry knew about the bar.

“You got invited too?” Owen smirked, and Barry nodded excitedly.

“Her name is Diamond and I seriously wanna see if she turns up.” Owen chuckled at Barry’s words. Owen looked down at his shirt and noticed spots of blood on it, and he scoffed loudly.

“I might change, get out of this uniform. I think that asshole actually bled on me.” Owen shook his head.

“Sarg, will kill you if you don’t clean it up.” Barry laughed, ruffling Owen’s hair. Owen let out a laugh, and suddenly his chest was filled with an overwhelming sensation to just laugh and accept that there might be something there for

 

**_***_ **

 

“Claire, you have to go!” Zara tried to convince Claire to go again. Claire was lying down across the couch in the back. It was their break room attached to their dressing room and Zara was hopping in and out every so often to talk to Claire.

“No, I don’t.” Claire said, covering her face in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she let him kiss her. It was unbelievably hot the way he defended her and to have him act so dominate in that situation was a massive turn on, but still. She met him when she was at work. She put her hands to her sides as a sigh escaped her.

“You told him you would!” Zara yelled from the dressing room. Their shift had finished and Claire was ready to go, she was just waiting for Zara to clean up. Zara came back to the break room, wiping away the diamond shape on her right breast.

“I said it wasn’t my scene.” Claire was trying to talk herself out of it. She wanted to go more than anything, but there was so many things wrong with going. She could do something she regretted and didn’t need anymore of that. Zara tapped Claire’s leg, and she picked up legs to come closer to her chest, letting Zara sit down on the couch.

“And he’s going to be waiting just in case,” Claire sat up and let her legs rest on Zara’s lap. “You know, he will.” Zara was just giving Claire more reasons to go and Claire was mentally cursing herself for trusting Zara’s instincts. “And plus, it isn’t Rexy’s scene, but it is Claire’s.” she smiled at Claire and Claire gave an annoyed groan.

“He’s an officer. He can do better.” Claire said looking down at her hands. Zara grabbed onto Claire’s hands and looked at her with honesty in her eyes.

“Honey, just because we do this job doesn’t mean we’re less than them.” she said, and Claire nodded. As strippers and pole dancers they are told they aren’t worth much, but they were. They knew they were.

“I know that. But...I mean, a freaking navy officer?!” Claire groaned again and Zara chuckled.

“Claire! He defended you way more than he should of, and then he kissed you! You said it was an amazing kiss. He’s going to be waiting at that bar for you. What’s stopping you?” Zara bit her lip, waiting for Claire to answer and Claire rolled her eyes, most likely going to enjoy the rest of her night but she would regret it in this moment.

“Fine! Fine! Only because you nagged.” Claire said and Zara cheered.

“And you want to kiss him again.” Zara smirked, hit against Claire’s shins repeatedly.

“Just a little.” Claire smiled.

 

_***~*~*** _

 

Claire walked into the bar, her heels clicking lightly and the other girls walking in around her. There was a parade of different officers, their eyes all locked with each girl they thought most attractive. Claire looked around, trying to spot Owen. There was no uniformed body that looked like his demeanor. At the bar, however, there was a guy sipping a beer, a brown leather jacket on and a tired look gracing his brow.

Claire walked up the bar, walking past his back and then going to his side. He didn’t turn to her, just kept sipping at his beer. Claire glanced around and found Zara chatting with Owen’s friend, the one that first paid for Owen’s dance. Zara looked like she was interested in him.

“Shot of tequila, Lowery.” Claire tapped the bar and Lowery, the bartender, nodded towards her. Lowery knew the girls and let them come in past midnight, and drink after a hard day. He was polite most of the time, and didn’t give them any special treatment, which was nice some of the time.

“Tough night?” he asked, sliding down the shot of alcohol. Owen finally turned his head to her, his face breaking into a large smile. Claire downed her drink and smiled back at him.

“Just some dickhead at work, thought he could touch the girls,” Claire pointed to her chest, and Lowery gave a chesty laugh. “Lucky I had a nice guy protecting me.” Claire bit her lip before sitting up on

“Hi.” Owen said breathlessly, almost as though he was surprised to see her.

“Hi, I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Claire.” she extended her hand to him, and he took it. He let himself breathe in deeply before talking again.

“Owen.” he played along, and Claire quite liked it. She had never done this before, pretend like this with someone before.

“So, what brings you here?” she asked, running her hand over her red plaid skater skirt. It went with her black crop top and cardigan. Owen was wearing more relaxed clothing, and it suited him a lot; though, she did love seeing him in his uniform.

“Trying to see if I could get a beautiful girl to go out with me. Was hoping she’d show up.” he said, and Claire’s breath hitched in her throat. He had to stop being so freaking sweet or she’ll end up making out with him in the bathroom or something.

“And did she?” Claire asked, licking her lips. Owen smiled.

“Does it matter now? I’m talking to you. That’s all the beauty I need.” he simply said, and Claire shook her head. She peered over the bar, looking to Lowery. He wasn’t paying attention. Claire took hold of Owen’s jacket, pulling him to the male bathroom. She closed the door behind them and pushed him to the long line of sinks. She pulled on the back of his neck, forcing his lips to find hers. There was an electricity that built against them, and Owen’s hands were firm against her hips.

“Aren’t you worried we’ll be caught?” he murmured against her lips, a smirk on them as he kept kissing her.

“I’m sure Lowery can turn a blind eye, just this once.” Claire bit her lip, and Owen gave a small chuckle, bending down and picking Claire up, wrapping her legs around his waist. They went into a cubicle, Owen locking the door as he pinned Claire against it. She rolled her hips against his, her arousal soaking her underwear. Owen rolled his own hips against her, and she could feel him slowly getting hard.

“Condom?” she asked, and Owen nodded, reaching into his jeans. He pulled it out and handed it to Claire. He placed one hand underneath her ass and the other up her back, keeping her pinned to him. He kissed along her neck as he kept rubbing himself against her. Claire loved the feel of his cock hardening against her sex, and needed him more than ever. She opened it up, and Owen opened up his jeans, letting his cock press against her covered sex. Claire let out a small moan as Owen took the condom and placed it over himself.

Owen moved her underwear out of the way, and drove himself slowly into her. Claire moaned in satisfaction, his length was so impressive, he could take Claire’s breath away with every thrust.

Claire grabbed onto the metal hook on the top middle of the door, using it to keep her up. She kept a firm grip on it, but maybe too firm. As Owen kept up a tormentingly regular pace, her frustration was building, needing for him to go faster, to be rougher, and soon the hook snapped off the door. Claire and Owen both looked at the hook in her hand, and she began to giggle wildly. Owen must have felt the vibration of her giggles around his cock because he gave a chesty groan and drove himself hard into her. Claire gasped, dropping the hook of the floor and latching her hand into the back of his neck.

He thrust all the way to the hilt, his grunts coming with every movement he made. Claire held onto the top of the cubicle, and the other around his neck. Owen’s lips stayed on her neck for a bit before they went to her lips, trying to gain her taste again. She couldn’t help but have the same desire.

Claire’s legs wrapped tighter around his waist, her toes circling as she felt her orgasm building within her. She ground down against him, and gave a long and loud moan, her slit rubbing against the lacy material of her underwear. Owen’s hand ran between them, and aided with the friction against her. She was moaning louder than before, her head resting against the door of the cubicle, a small echo emerging in the bathroom.

Then, Owen’s thrusts became wild and harder, and Claire felt her climax almost at its peak. Owen moved his hand up to her chin, forcing her to look at him, and her muscles clenched around him. Finally, her orgasm washed over her, she let out a gasp before Owen caught her mouth against his. He pumped harder as she muttered his name over and over. And finally, he reached his orgasm, his body moving slower, and almost stilling as he let himself empty. He helped Claire ride out her orgasm and she peppered kisses along his face. She let her lips slowly make their way to his, a mewl escaping her as Owen was setting her down.

Owen turned and took off his condom, almost as though he was ashamed of his flaccid cock. He really shouldn’t have been. He put himself back inside his jeans, and unlocked the cubicle door. His free hand caught Claire’s and they walked out of the small cubicle with blissful smiles. He threw away the used condom and pressed her against the line of sinks as she had done to him earlier. He gave her short, sweet kisses, a smile permanently on his lips.

“I need you to know, I never do this.” she said, her hands resting against his chest, and Owen gave a soft chuckle, his hands resting against her hips.

“Have sex in a bathroom at a bar?” he questioned and Claire bit her lip before laughing again. He combed back her hair, before letting his hands rest against her hips again. She liked the way he held her; softly and unsure sometimes, but as she pushed against him, he knew he was allowed.

“Well, yes. But have sex with someone I met at work.” she corrected and Owen fake thought on an idea for a moment.

“Oh, do you work at this bar, Claire?” he asked, and Claire shoved his shoulder. He was playing the part too well of not knowing where she really worked. Claire hooked her arms around his neck.

“Very funny.” she rocked onto one hip and Owen leaned down, his forehead resting against hers.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” he asked, and Claire’s chest lifted; physically and emotionally. She was too excited to answer his question.

“No.” she smirked and Owen raised his brow.

“Can I take you out to dinner?” he offered and Claire let her fingers run down his chest, as though she had to think about his question.

“As long as you wear the uniform.” she smirked again and Owen rubbed his nose against hers, a large smile still on his lips.

“I’ll have it done.” he whispered, his lips getting closer to hers.

“Good.” she whispered back and let her lips meet his as she rose on her toes.

 


End file.
